It is well known in the field of electronic technology that overheating electronic components, such as transistors, capacitors, etc., contributes to reducing the life of the component or module as well as the overall reliability while in service. As electrical assemblages or products containing such components become denser and contain components that have higher wattages per square area, component overheating becomes a larger problem as well as a limiting factor in the reliability of the electrical assemblage. Thus, eliminating or substantially reducing the heat from such components during service must be accomplished before product reliability can be greatly improved. The performance and reliability of commercial electronic products are simply limited by the inability of the products to dissipate heat generated by densely packed electrical components.
Prior art attempts to address the aforementioned problem has resulted in varying degrees of success. In the area of commercial electronics, such as computer electronics, the most common solution is to utilize costly component constructions. In the automotive electronic area, costly circuit board materials are generally used to reduce component overheating.
Therefore, there persists a need in the art for a densely packed electronic assemblage that operates at considerably cooler junction and board temperatures while permitting more and more components and electrical traces. Further, there is a need for a cost effective method of reducing the heat generated by hot components in electronic assemblages under high and ordinary service loads.